A Heart's Desire
by Windflower
Summary: Snape's life is affected by Caleigh, not only his present and future. I have edited it. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the genius behind the HP characters and wonderful Snape. This is my fantasy alone and no money to be gotten, but a lot of enjoyment from writing it!  
  
Many thanks to my Beta-readers: Lady Claudia, Ivy and Marianne!  
  
Prologue  
  
He was curled up in a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible, pain shooting through his insides and burning into his middle. Crying, hot tears running down his pale cheeks, "Father, no, please. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to spill the potion!"  
  
He had tried to please his father, time and time again but he just never seemed to be able to get things good enough for him, especially since his mother died. She had passed away four years earlier from a lung condition that St. Mungo's could not heal. Ever since then, his father had made potions to sell to the storeowners at Hogsmeade for the little bit of money he was able to. He had let his own store of 'Herbs, Supplies and Potions' go under when he took to drinking the Muggle alcohol drinks. They barely scraped a living out of what he was able to make. He would make Severus go out and gather what he could in the wild regardless of weather conditions or where the plants grew. When his father was not brewing potions, he was drinking their sickles and galleons away. Many times Severus had gone days without eating, other than any edible berries he found while out gathering.  
  
"Look, boy! I have told you over and over to walk on THIS side of the cauldron." His father yelled as he flung his wand out and pointed it at him again. "This will be the last batch you ruin in your miserable pitiful little life!"  
  
He covered his head with his arms protectively, "Oh please someone, come help me!" he was crying in his mind, but feeling helpless and alone. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, with a roar, a huge cat leaped in through the window, breaking glass as it went, knocking his father down and interrupting the Cruciatus curse mid-sentence. Immediately upon landing the cat transfigured, "STOP! You will NOT hurt the child any longer!" He saw flashes of blue-white flames flying from the figure to his father. He could not keep his eyes open as the pain overcame him and everything went dark.  
  
He awoke for an instant to two hands ever so gently shifting him into arms that seemed safe. He saw a pair of tawny brown eyes that looked like cat eyes. He wondered for an instant whom this was, but his eyes closed again with the pain. He hurt so much, he cried more tears with each movement. Then darkness came to him again.  
  
He awoke suddenly, and with a start. Drenched with sweat, he looked around to get his bearings. "Damn! It's the third time this month!" he thought to himself. He hadn't had this dream since he was a teen. It happened quite often when he was growing up in the orphanage that he found himself in, but as he grew older it had diminished. Why it was showing up again after so long, he did not know.  
  
He looked around his bedchambers in Hogwarts; the sparse furnishings were coldly comforting in their familiarity. Then he remembered that the Headmaster had asked Madame Pomfrey in early this year to begin working with him on a 'special project' as he had called it. Snape of course, was at the school already. He lived there during the holidays as well. It was one of the few places that he had ever felt any security, especially after the years of being an active Deatheater for Voldemort. When he had left and come to Dumbledore and told him everything, Dumbledore had immediately given him a set of permanent quarters at the school.  
  
There were other professors early there as well, working on some other projects that Dumbledore had asked them to. Voldemort had intensified his efforts through the summer months at recruiting new Deatheaters and he knew they were getting ready for a battle. He had reported this back to Dumbledore just a short four weeks earlier after one of his excursions into the inner circle.  
  
He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced at the small window out of his room and saw that it was still dark outside. He picked up his wand. "Lumos!" and checked the clock on the mantel: 2:30 a.m. "Aduro!" He started a fire in the hearth and felt the warmth begin to reach him. He put his wand out "Exstinguo!" and set it down on the bed.  
  
Knowing he would not be able to sleep for awhile, he got up and walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He stuck his head under the faucet and let the cold water run over his neck for a second. Standing back up and reaching for the towel on the rack, he looked at himself in the mirror. A haunted face looked back at him, black circles under his eyes, white pale skin and clean shoulder-length black hair.  
  
"Sordeo!" and a greasy sheen appeared over his hair; "Pallens!" and his white teeth took on a yellow cast. "Pallidus corium!" his skin took on a pallid, sallow almost ill look. There were times when he could hardly make himself play the part of a Deatheater anymore. He was so tired of it. There were times that he would return and retch in the bathroom for hours; the things he had to do to keep up the charade just sickened him. He did not know if he would ever be able to be rid of the feelings of disgust. He was loyal to Dumbledore, to the death even if he didn't always agree with him, which Dumbledore accepted, but Severus would always listen to him. The man had given him a second lease on life and forgiveness that Severus himself was unable to give. Just as the Dark Mark on his left arm would always be there. He pushed back his hair on the right side of his scalp and a thin pink scar was still there always reminding him, but at least he couldn't see all of the scars on his back that he knew were there. He let the hair fall back into place, growled low in his throat and walked back to his bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Running his hand through his hair to pull back the front of it, he grabbed his clothes, got dressed and grabbed his wand and his cloak as he walked out of the room.  
  
Striding out of the front doors of the school, he hesitated as to which direction to walk, heard howling coming from an area of the dark forest and turned away from the sound to the cliffs above the lake. Pulling his wand out of his inside cloak pocket. "Aduro Volucris!" Fireflies gathered around his head and in front of him lighting his way. Eventually, he found himself on the other side of the school, on a cliff looking out over the water of the lake. "Exstinguo Volucris!" The fireflies flew away and he sat in darkness until the sun found him as it arose in the morning sky.  
  
Chapter 1 Introductions.  
  
Caliegh was finally here! She had never been to Hogwarts and for a good reason. She had received the letter from the Ministry only five days ago, asking her if she would be interested in a change of position. She had been working in the labs at St. Mungo's now for three years after specializing in potions at the Salem's School for Witchcraft in the States. The letter had merely stated that with Voldemort coming back to power they needed more Mediwitches, and had started a training program at Hogwarts. They had asked her to help coordinate the program using potions and medical wizardry of both Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape. She had literally jumped through her skin at the opportunity to work, actually work with Professor Severus Snape! She had studied many of his papers during her studies at Salem. Her Potions Master, Professor Nereys had always spoken very highly of Professor Snape's expertise in the field. She had asked her Grandfather what Snape was like and all he would say was that she should make that determination herself.  
  
She checked her appearance in her hand mirror. Letting her knee-length auburn hair down and retwisting it back into a knot at the nape of her neck, putting a holding charm on it, and then wiping the dust off of her face, she stepped out of the horseless carriage. She left her luggage and entered through the front doors. Even though she had never been there, she knew the outlay of the school as if she had. She headed straight for Headmaster Dumbledore's office. At the gargoyle statue she said "Pineapple Upside Down Cake" and the statue opened for her, she as heard the picture next to the statue chuckle. She entered into the foyer then straight to the circular staircase. As she stood there waiting for it to carry her up to the Headmaster's main office, she wondered if their reunion would be solitary or if others would be there. She had best address him as Headmaster just to be safe.  
  
She walked to the door and knocked. "Yes, Severus, you may come in," came the answer. Caleigh smiled as she opened the door, replying: "Well, I am pretty positive I am not Severus, and I doubt very much I would ever be able to double for him, but I can't wait to meet the man!" The smile in her voice also told Albus how glad she was to see him again. As she walked over to her Grandfather, she looked around his office. Nothing had really changed. The paintings of former Headmasters were still there, and all the gadgets that Albus had accumulated over the years. She turned slightly to her right and saw Fawkes preening his tail feathers. "Hello Fawkes" she greeted the phoenix, as Fawkes broke out in a song in greeting.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was engrossed in some papers and did not see her at first. As soon as he heard her voice though, he rose quickly and came over to her. As he put his arms around her in an embrace he said "Caleigh-girl, how I've missed you!"  
  
"I have missed you too, Grandfather!" She returned his embrace.  
  
"You must be careful addressing me as such, you know," he replied.  
  
"I know, but if there had been anyone here you would not have hugged me so either." She came back with a smile.  
  
He let go of her and went to the fireplace, "This is true. You've had a long trip, would you like some tea?"  
  
"Oh, yes that would be wonderful!" she answered gratefully as she walked over and sat in the chair facing him. "So tell me, what is Professor Snape really like?"  
  
"Well, I think you need to make your own assessment of him. Believe me you will get to know him quite well I think" he replied, smiling. His eyes had that all to familiar twinkle that hinted at downright mischieviousness in them.  
  
"Are you still trying to play matchmaker? You know my only interest in him is professional", she said laughing. He had been trying to set her up with someone ever since she graduated, albeit his efforts had been half-hearted.  
  
"I know your interest is merely professional and no, I don't think I need to make any effort in that area this time," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Okay", she thought to herself, "what sort of man is this anyway?" She sipped the tea he had given her while the table disappeared beneath a tray of biscuits and crackers. She helped herself to one of the chocolate biscuits.  
  
A knock on the door was heard. "Enter please Severus." Dumbledore called. Caleigh heard the door open, although her back was to it, she did not see the man come striding through with a purpose.  
  
"Headmaster, I must insist that I return quickly. I'm in the middle of preparing a potion, and I must gauge it very carefully. Could this not have waited?" Dumbledore had summoned him without giving him a chance to explain that, and though his irritation was not as high as usual, as the students were not due to arrive for almost three weeks, he was still not happy about being called away. He did not see the woman sitting in the chair.  
  
"No, it cannot. I wish to introduce you to someone, Severus. This is Caleigh Crawford, the assistant professor that the Ministry has chosen to help with the training program of the Mediwitches. Caleigh, I would like you to meet Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts." As he spoke, Caleigh rose from the chair and looked up smiling at Severus. She could not believe she was finally meeting the brilliant Potions Master she had studied so much in class!  
  
If he could get any paler than he already was, he would have. Severus turned about four shades of gray when he first looked into her eyes. He could not move, nor could he look away for quite a few seconds. He could not believe it, just this very morning he saw these eyes in his dream. He had never met this woman before to his active memory, but he could not physically make his eyes move away, they were locked with hers.  
  
Caleigh stood there for a second not knowing why she was getting such a strong reaction from this man, and then to overcome her nervousness and the uncomfortable silence hanging in the air, "How do you do, Professor? It's nice to meet you." Holding out her hand, she waited patiently. What she saw was a thin man, tall with long lanky hair down to his shoulders, and sallow pallid skin. His eyes were dark, black in fact and with a deepness that she was not able to fathom. He did not exactly fit what she expected, but then she never knew exactly what she did expect.  
  
When Severus' hand went to hers, his hand was slender with a strength she could feel, but he was trembling, mirroring his reaction to her and catching her totally off guard.  
  
Severus gave himself an almost visible shake as he put his hand into hers. "I'm sure you are, but for how long, that will be up to you." He said throatily trying to cover his discomfiture, and being taken so totally off guard. He was feeling like he was going to totally lose control, he turned to Albus and said softly, almost choking, "May I leave now?"  
  
If Caleigh's jaw could have dropped, it would have, but she managed to retain her dignity at such a retort. She didn't say a word in response. This was not what she expected, such a rude man! As Albus responded to his question she returned to her seat.  
  
Albus watched him carefully, very concerned at his reaction and not understanding why, "Severus please, this young lady has traveled a very long distance, partially to meet you and I am sure she would like to rest for a bit. Have a seat for just a few moments."  
  
Severus walked very determinedly to the chair next to Caleigh. He dared not look at her. He could not get her eyes out of his mind though. His dream kept replaying itself, always ending with those eyes, looking at him with an expression of.he had never actually put an emotion to them before.but there was an expression in them, of caring or concern? The conversation wafted over him, without him actually knowing what was being said.  
  
Caleigh watched him out of the corner of her eye. He looked very preoccupied and seemed to be completely unaware of her presence.  
  
"Severus.. Severus? Professor Snape." Severus finally looked over at the Headmaster. "Would you please show Miss Crawford to her quarters? She has requested that she be down near your office as to make it more convenient for the tasks at hand. I would like her in the rooms next to yours." Albus continued to watch him carefully.  
  
"Yes, of course, Headmaster." Was the uncharacteristically agreeable answer. Severus was still in shock and extremely uncomfortable and therefore in no shape to argue whatsoever.  
  
Severus stood and waited for Caleigh to rise. "This way, Miss Crawford" holding out his hand to allow her to go first. As they left Dumbledore's office, Caleigh tried to ease the moment and made some attempts at light conversation, and failed miserably. They continued down the steps and the long corridor to her rooms in silence.  
  
Severus walked a step behind her, taking her elbow to guide her as necessary. His mind was intent on trying to understand what had just happened. The thought that the eyes from his dream actually belonged to another human being had never crossed his mind. He had assumed they were one boy's way of conjuring up something for comfort. He had to dispel this feeling of not being in control, and the only way he could was by relying on his old standard "I want you to know right up front, Miss Crawford, that I argued against your coming to Hogwarts. I do not need another student to topple over cauldrons full of extremely volatile potions, or to catch my room on fire, or to." Severus started.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor?" Caleigh could not believe what she was hearing. Yes she understood that she was new and the youngest of the professors, but to treat her this way was just uncalled for and she for one would not put up with it! "I want YOU to know right up front that I am NOT a student just out of school! And I want you to know that I graduated at the top of my class, AND I spent the last year in school in independent study because I'd already passed all of the normal school courses! So if you think that you'll be baby-sitting me, you'll be sadly mistaken! Thank you very much and Goodnight Professor." With that, Caleigh's stride took her in front of him in a whoosh of air and she strode into her rooms without looking back.  
  
"I will wait and make that decision when I see it." he shot the reply at her back as Severus stood with eyes narrowed as he watched Caleigh walk away from him. He had to cover his thoughts. "This wench is one the most pedantic, insolent, impudent, ill-tempered women, and I have to deal with THIS? As if I have the time.." shaking his head ever so slightly. "Where DID Dumbledore find her at?" he thought as he began to head towards his quarters. It had been a very long day and a short night of it last night. He went in and checked on his potion in the cauldron. He had made it just in time. He went to the cabinet and pulled out the next few ingredients and began preparing them. He decided that to keep busy right now would be the best way to extricate her from his thoughts, but of course it didn't work. He just could not get this woman out of his mind, between her strong- willed, stubborn personality and "Those eyes, those damn eyes!" as he slammed the knife flat on the tabletop with a resounding SMACK. As he worked, he calmed down some and he began to take another line of thought. This just might be a rather nice distraction. Apparently she is one that just might be able to match wits with him, from his initial assessment. If first impressions were anything, she was fairly intelligent, she had a sharp-tongue and a quick wit and that was something he found he liked once he got over being angry. "This might be rather interesting!"  
  
As Caleigh made her way through the doors to her room, there were boxes and trunks everywhere. She had a lot of work to do getting her quarters settled.  
  
"I'm not sure I'm going to like that man!" She thought to herself as she began to get busy unpacking. "Grace tried to warn me that with his reputation he might have an ego the size of a soccer field! I guess she might be right!" Sighing to herself, the first thing she did was find her tape player and set it on the mantelpiece. "Moderer pax!" It began to play Gabrielli. As the music began to soothe the edges of her mood, she started working. "Aduro!" She set a fire in the hearth to take the chill out of the air. With a wave of her wand, the moving boxes lifted and levitated from one room to the next in readiness to get unpacked. She opened the door into her office and went in to look around. It was a little on the small side, but it would suffice. There was another door on the opposite wall, she opened that door and stuck her head through."Yes, thank you Grandfather!" She whispered to no one in particular. The room in here was already furnished with cabinets, a large cauldron and many of the instruments she would need to do her own potion making. In actuality, though she was as yet unaware, it was an exact duplicate of Snape's lab. As she worked, she lost track of the time.  
  
When Severus opened his lab door to cross the hall to his chambers, he saw the light on down the hall from under Caleigh's door. He faintly heard music playing from that direction.  
  
In an impulsive moment (surprising himself as well, as he is not the sort to have impulsive moments), but seeing as he had not been the most courteous on their first meeting, he went to her door and knocked. "Come!" came the reply from inside.  
  
Severus opened the door and stepped inside and was taken aback with the amount of work she had accomplished in a rather short amount of time. There was a dark teal green carpet down on the floor with teal and silver bed curtains hanging off the bed frame. The quilt on the bed looked to be very old, but very well taken care of. On the walls were paintings of ocean, forest and mountain. Each one had a large cougar in one pose or another, and some pieces that some Native American friends she had met painted for her. Over the mantel hung the largest painting, which her Grandfather had given her, one of a waterfall in a forest setting, charmed so that the water was falling and you could hear the water as it hit the pool below. There was a cougar partially hidden as if coming out of its lair behind the waterfall. There were two comfortable looking overstuffed chairs, a table with a chess game set up on it between them in front of the fireplace and fresh flowers in a vase on each of the bedside tables. The walls had been painted over the stone work, a warm cream color that balanced the cool effect of the teal. There were low bookshelves along each wall, each one filled with books of all shapes and sizes. He thought "At least we agree on the importance of reference material! She also plays chess! There may be more to this woman than meets the eye..."  
  
"It's time for supper, and I thought I would escort you, if you should want." He said rather pretentiously, his voice was rather stiff and had a bit of chill to it. He was unaccustomed to a younger person taking such an insubordinate attitude. However, he found that he rather enjoyed the challenge, after all she had not been a student of his and from what he could tell she was only about ten years younger, close enough that he could consider her a peer. She was going to challenge him and he rather looked forward to the word play. It had been some time since he had found someone this close to his age, with the intelligence to match wits with him. Snape would have much rather eaten in his rooms as was his want usually, but since this woman was of some importance to Dumbledore apparently, he had decided that he should at least make an effort. He was also intrigued enough to want to find out more about her.  
  
Caleigh quickly thought to herself that if he was going to resent her presence this could be a rather long tenure. "Yes, Professor, thank you. I would very much appreciate it." She answered with the same stiffness to her voice in response to his tone. "However, before we go might I ask your advice, if you have a moment?" At this, Snape was rather caught off guard, but pleased that she would acknowledge his experience, and superiority. "Maybe this would work to soften things".she thought. "Could you come with me for a second please?" She was extending her arm out towards her office door.  
  
"Yes, we have time if you insist." Severus replied grudgingly, as he followed her around all the boxes, both empty and full. As they went through her office he saw again shelves from floor to ceiling again of books, but also some interesting specimens in jars of liquid, all different colors. Some he recognized at a glance, others were not so familiar to him. In contrast to this, she had a beautiful still painting of a floral arrangement of roses and a tea set arranged in the foreground on the wall directly behind her desk. Other paintings of different stills were on the walls as he passed. One in particular was a Muggle bottle of wine, a wineglass and a single red rose in a small vase. It looked as if you could actually pick them right out of the painting. As they entered her lab, here the boxes had been emptied, but bottles were sitting out everywhere. He thought rather caustically, "Headmaster, this woman had best be worth all this attention and know her business!"  
  
"As you can see, I tried to come prepared, not being sure what would be available locally. Would you be please help me? I need to arrange the bottles in order to make the most efficient use of the preservatives. My question is which walls are dampest, and which ones are driest? Also what hours of the day does the sun shine through the window?" Caleigh explained to the Professor. She was also hoping that her strategy might work, at least a little.  
  
"Not quite so all knowing are we?" his voice a deep brown velvet, but the ever present chill was there. "If you really need to ask, then you have quite a bit to learn, don't you? Since you have asked however, I would put your nocturnal specimens against the far wall, right underneath the window. That way the sun never hits them. The wet ones set up in this cabinet here," Severus is pointing to the cabinet next to him. "The dry ones should go here as it is an inside wall and the driest. Hmmm, yes, that should do fine." Mainly out of curiosity, he began to pick up bottles and set them in the cabinets that he pointed out to her. He did this manually so that he might look at the labels, as opposed to accomplishing this by magic. His level of irritation seemed to dissipate somewhat as he satisfied his curiosity and set them down. "You do have an impressive variety, some of these are very difficult to get. Are some of these from the States?" He actually was honestly impressed at what he had seen so far. "Maybe Dumbledore was not all wrong after all.," he thought to himself.  
  
Totally ignoring his initial caustic remark, and surprised that he should actually help her put them up, especially by hand which is what she always preferred when handling her ingredients, she answered "Yes, they are. One of my professors has been very kind to send me any that she can, as I need them. Many of them are Native American ingredients I've learned about from Shamans of different tribes. I'd done some traveling my last year in independent studies. I found the magic of these peoples quite fascinating. One of the most fascinating concepts is that they don't hide from their "Muggles." They are in fact revered in many ways as opposed to being shunned as we are many times. I had collected a lot of these for use at St. Mungo's. I was working on some experimental potions, trying to make some of those I had seen in the tribes." she explained, setting the bottles in the precise order that she wanted.  
  
They continued working together, though the conversation waned, surprisingly the tension even eased and it was a companionable silence. The fact that she was not one for unnecessary chit chat while she worked made this the most comfortable that she had been yet in his company. Caleigh found herself able to work around and with the man without any stumbling. Severus caught himself thinking that this might not be a bad idea at all, once again surprising himself. "What has come over me, am I getting soft?" was the thought that entered his mind right after.  
  
Severus looked over at her; this had been the first chance he had had to observe her well without her knowing. His thoughts kept returning to the dream. He could not understand how she was connected to his dream. He had a feeling she was somehow. He hated having this sort of loss of control in someone's presence. He was always so distrustful of others, especially someone he had just met, but she seemed to be able to work with him well. "I will test that the first time we actually make potions together. At least she seems to know when to keep her mouth shut!" he decided. He watched her out of his peripheral vision as she worked. Her back was turned to him so she was not aware he was watching. Nothing unusual actually, she was physically attractive true, there were strands of her hair starting to fall down her back and he could tell that it was quite long, but other than that, nothing extraordinary except for her eyes of course. They were the eyes from his dream, and their familiarity was so disconcerting to him. He scowled again, as this thought crossed his mind. There was just something about her that seemed to break through his guard. He would have to watch himself carefully. Dumbledore seemed quite glad to have her here, but Severus did not always agree with the Headmaster's choices. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Team

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the genius behind the HP characters and wonderful Snape. This is my fantasy alone and no money to be gotten, but a lot of enjoyment from writing it!  
  
Many thanks to my Beta-readers: Lady Claudia, Ivy and Marianne!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 The team.  
  
"Well, it's about that time, I think we need to be going." Severus said as he sat another group of bottles into the cabinet under the window.  
  
Caleigh answered, preoccupied, "All right, just a second, please. Let me put these last few bottles away, I want to make sure these bottles are safe first. There, that's better. Thank you very much, Professor. I hadn't intended for you to help me with these. I just wanted to make sure that I had them in the best possible arrangement for preservation. I've never stayed in a castle before. The Salem's School of Witchcraft is in the middle of town. It's also very old, but an aboveground building. To the Muggles it actually looks like an abandoned industrial complex that encompasses several city blocks. It was a rather odd sensation living right in the middle of a Muggle city, actually." Seeing by his cold, hard eyes and stern face, that Snape was not in the least bit interested in her school life, she stopped in mid-sentence and said: "I apologize, I'm rambling!" as she began to rub the back of her neck. "Well, I'm ready when you are." She smiled at him, grateful that maybe her plan worked to at least ease the tension in the air after their mutual outburst that afternoon. It seemed to, but it was actually hard to see through this man's apparent mask of coldness and self-control.  
  
There was another door from the lab into the hallway, and they exited through it. Caleigh walked away while Snape stood still, watching her and tapping his foot. He cleared his throat loud enough for her to hear, and instantly probed her incredulously and with a derisive tone in his voice "Excuse me, don't you think you should ward the lab?"  
  
"Well, I thought it wasn't necessary until the students arri.", she was cut short by his reply "Miss Crawford, as glad as I was to counsel you with my knowledge of this castle, I would truly be mournful to have it become totally useless due to your obvious overconfidence. So, allow me to use this knowledge once more in counseling you," he emphasized, "to appropriately ward your door whenever you are not close enough to guard its valuable content! This is Hogwarts, not some trivial place in the middle of a town surrounded by idiotic Muggles," he pointed out. "There are creatures here and about that are dreadful enough to do God knows what and to whom with such precious and potent potions." As he ended his little triumphant speech, he swiftly strode away, billowing dark robes following his graceful movements, towards the end of the hallway, leaving a speechless Caleigh behind.  
  
"Ugh." Caleigh moaned to herself, mentally slapping her hand to her forehead. How could she have been so careless? She had been so careful of everything she did and said. She really wanted to impress this man, whose work she had studied in school. He must have been waiting all along to prove his earlier point about her being too young. How could she have let that pass her attention? Now he would certainly. She was called out of her musing by a powerful voice at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Well, are you going to ward everything, and hurry so we can eat in this century, or are you going to pout all day about your carelessness?" Sarcasm was simply dripping from his voice. She was a dunderhead, he had known it all along! "Maybe I should have 'nanny' painted across my forehead!" He thought to himself, shaking his head minutely.  
  
That was a test and she knew it. She decided to stand up to it: she would not defend herself, that would be too childish. She knew she had made the worst possible type of mistake, a professional one. She would make up for it, instead of ignoring it. Hence, she locked the door using the most confident voice she could manage at the moment, "Clausus!" then, she turned around in swift movements and caught up to Snape, who had already resumed his walk, a satisfied smirk on his face. "At least she didn't reply back! Good enough then." he thought.  
  
Caleigh understood exactly what he had really meant earlier when he talked about her being a student and all. That it really meant that she was younger, and that indeed younger people tended to be more careless. Well, she would have to make it up this is true, because however hard it was on her dignity, she had enough humility to admit her fault. She was definitely going to ask her Grandfather if there were any specific wards she should use.  
  
They continued on to the Great Hall, Caleigh having caught up with Snape. As they entered through the large double doors, Caleigh saw there was only one small table set on the main floor, just large enough for about 15 to 20 people; there were several people who had already sat down and begun to eat. They were close to the last to arrive, so she and Severus sat at the end at one side.  
  
As eyes were watching them enter, questioning who she was, the Headmaster stood. As soon as they reached the table, he began "Your attention please, fellow Professors. I have someone I would like to introduce to you. This is Miss Caleigh Crawford, who agreed to come here from St. Mungo's laboratory to assist in the new Mediwitch program we are starting. I'm confident you will all give her a warm welcome." Albus smiled at Caleigh as he spoke. In turn, he introduced her to each teacher seated around the table. She stood there next to Snape, nodding acknowledgment to each as she went, turning about five shades of red in all. Even though she was highly uncomfortable in this sort of situation, Caleigh gave a little bow to the other professors. She hated these kinds of things, she was so glad when she was able to finally sit down and get out of the spotlight.  
  
As Caleigh kept bowing to each new professor she was presented to, Snape's sneer widened. He had easily noticed her discomfiture, that much was obvious! Usually, he didn't give so much attention to any new professors' traits since either he would try to avoid them in any manner possible or had categorized them already, but in this case, he had to register what he could for further references. After all, he was a Slytherin. His instinct always told him to analyze people in depth or not, according to the amount of time or power you would have to pass up with the person in question. Unfortunately for him, he knew a lot of his usual "social time schedule" would be taken up by this Miss Crawford! As he was thinking this, he saw her turn redder and redder by the second. "Interesting!" he told himself. "Is our little Missy realizing how young she is? Or is she just shy in nature? His train of thoughts were cut short when Caleigh sat in her seat sighing slightly.  
  
Ah, an excellent opportunity! "Miss Crawford, you seem flushed! Have you finally come to realize the importance of your "experience" here or have your eyes encountered so many males at once that your hormones took over?"  
  
Caleigh refused to turn to him, and thought "So that's what I am to him: a teenager!" She was not going to have him bring out this issue anymore. She would not allow it as she had, not when it came to her profession at least. "Well, I might as well be honest with him," she had nothing to hide from this over-confident man after all, now did she? "Actually, I hate being presented to so many people at the same time. Though it is the polite way to behave, I still know that however good my memory might be, remembering all their names and positions is impossible and useless. This can only be acquired with time and interests. For me, it's a time loss, that's why I feel so disconcerted each time it happens." There, she had said it. Let him put that in his pipe and smoke it!  
  
Severus simply smiled and raised an eyebrow at her. It seemed he was not the only to think that way after all!  
  
As everyone turned back to their meals, Caleigh was able to calm herself some and ordered her own meal. When the plate appeared, she hadn't realized how hungry she really was. She saw a witch in a long green robe with her hair pulled sharply back in a knot, pick up her plate and goblet and came around to the other side of the table. "Is that really Minerva?" Caleigh thought to herself.  
  
"May I join you?" She asked.  
  
"What would you do if I said no, Minerva?" Snape answered in his true form this time, still irritated about having to come to the Great Hall.  
  
"My, aren't we sour tonight! I'm rather surprised to see you at supper, Severus. You usually don't make it." She replied to Severus, smiling and refusing to take the bait. She then turned to Caleigh, "Caleigh, it has been a very long time. I believe the last time I saw you was just before you left for school! My how time passes. It's been much too long since I've visited Bea. How is she by the way?" Minerva was smiling at the woman whom she remembered running around her friend's house in dungarees and pigtails trying to catch a frog that had gotten away.  
  
"I remember when you last came to visit! Tad had gotten away from me and I ran square into you trying to catch him! I never had to do so many dishes, and without magic mind you, than after that one!" Caleigh smiled at her memory. "I owled her just before I left Diagon Alley, and haven't heard from her yet. I expect one from her soon. I do need to send her a new supply of Easiheal as soon as I get set up and get it brewed. Her knees are bothering her again."  
  
"And Tad was your.?" Snape interjected questioningly.  
  
"My frog. He loved getting out and would search Nana down ruthlessly because he knew she was scared to death of him!" she stated. "Bea, or Nana as I call her, is my guardian. She has raised me ever since I was a baby."  
  
"How quaint, a frog." Severus commented in a deadpan voice. Having not so fond thoughts of Longbottom.  
  
As she was finishing up with her meal, a lady dressed in an 18th century nurse's uniform came over and sat down next to Minerva. "Hello Miss Crawford, I am Madame Pomfrey, but everyone just calls me Poppy. I'm very happy to finally meet you. Headmaster told me all about your research in the Colonies. Let me tell you, I am SO excited about this project. I have felt for the LONGEST time that it has been sorely needed! I can't wait until we meet in the morning, the three of us, to sit down and plan the curriculum of the course!" Her face was animated and there was a sparkle in her eyes. It had been some time since she had been challenged like this. The fact that Albus had asked her to take part had made her feel useful again, in a capacity other than her norm.  
  
"Hello, Poppy, I am very happy to meet you too! Please call me Caleigh." Caleigh replied. Getting down into the nitty gritty was going to be so much fun, she thought to herself. "I do want both of you to know up front, I respect each of your experience and knowledge and am really looking forward to learning as much from you both as I possibly can!"  
  
Severus was sitting back and watching the animation of Caleigh's face. The excitement in her voice as she spoke of the upcoming chore ahead. He scowled, first to hide thoughts he had thought beyond his reach, but also because he knew probably better than anyone did what they were up against, and it highly concerned him. "I for one am most glad to hear you speak like this. We've an extremely important part to play in what is coming and I, for one, certainly do not need." He didn't get a chance to finish as Caleigh interrupted.  
  
"Professor Snape, I will remind you of what I said earlier, I BELIEVE I said that I am NOT a student anymore and am not some silly, scatterbrained, dunderhead of a school girl that does not know a cauldron from a stock pot! I am aware that I am the youngest of this team, and the one with the least amount of practical experience in the field. I have said many times before in my life that my motto is that I know just enough to get myself in trouble, and that keeps me humble enough to know when to back up and ask for assistance."  
  
"Just like putting wards on your lab?" Snape commented caustically under his breath, all the while having a smirk on his face, he just had to get that in, the opportunity just could not let itself be abandoned.  
  
Caleigh chose to ignore his interjection, "I would very much appreciate it if you would kindly stop comparing me to your students. I am not that much younger than you, and unless you wish to waste our precious time and energy bickering back and forth like this, please stop!" Caleigh stopped to take a breath, looked around and saw everyone looking at her. As usual when she got excited about something, or angry her voice went up in decibels and carried far and wide. Her eyes met with her Grandfather's, who very much wanted to laugh out loud, she could tell by the crinkles in the corners of his eyes. She gave him a warning look, and turned back to Poppy. "I'm sorry, Poppy. I am not accustomed to having outbursts such as this."  
  
It was Severus' turn to interrupt as his temper flared. He leaned over towards her and in a quiet, angry voice, "IF you would be kind enough to STOP interrupting me, Miss Crawford, I was going to say that we do not need Mediwitches who are only partially knowledgeable in their field. We need to be as thorough in what we are about to do as possible. I, for one, do not wish to be injured and have the Mediwitch that is assigned to me have to stop and think or look things up in a book." He began to get the feeling that this woman was going to try him, in more ways than he could imagine. She already had his mind going in more directions than he cared to admit, even to himself. The table had grown quiet by this point, everyone was listening to the heated discussion between the two.  
  
Poppy turned then to Professor Hooch with a bright twinkle in her eye and a little louder than necessary, "Madame Hooch, I do believe I may need to borrow your referee uniform tomorrow, would that be quite all right?"  
  
At that the whole table just burst out laughing as if the joke of the century had just been told. Caleigh was absolutely mortified her face a brilliant red, again! Then she looked over at Snape, whose face was as hard as a rock, eyes dark and angry. He did not appreciate the humor in the situation at all.  
  
Severus' face hardened even more as he said "Well, has everyone finished? May we please get back to the subject at hand? I have things that need taking care of for tomorrow, and I do not relish being the butt of a joke!"  
  
At that, Caleigh smiled as she remarked "Well if you're one cheek, then I must be the other, because I believe they're laughing at both of us!" That took Severus by surprise, she was willing to align herself with him even at her expense? At that, a second round of laughter broke out over the table.  
  
Once things calmed down, Poppy began "I would like to see the students become familiar with the basic workings of the human body, to begin with. Nothing really technical, because we don't need that. Just the basics of how the blood flows, how joints work, what bones are where and where the organs are. It would not be amusing to have someone do a healing spell on a liver when the Mediwitch thinks it is a lung. I have some of de Vinci's works on the human body available to use as diagrams and if you both agree, I will bring them with me tomorrow."  
  
Minerva interjected "Well, I'll leave the three of you to it and get back to my rooms. Poppy, Severus, Caleigh if any of you need anything just let me know and I will see that it gets delivered. I hope to visit with you soon Caleigh, to catch up with what Bea has been up to!"  
  
Caleigh smiled at Minerva, "That would be really nice Minerva. I'm sure Nana would love to hear from you as well! Good night." she turned to Poppy as Minerva left, "Poppy, I also have some more recent information that I brought with me that might correlate well with those sketches."  
  
The three of them sat and talked about what they would begin with, Snape backing out a little whenever it turned to the human physiology end. He observed Caleigh at these times even more. He noticed that she was more than able to carry her end of the conversation with both of them, on a very intelligent level.  
  
Before they knew it, everyone else had left the Great Hall, all except for Dumbledore, who continued to sit at his seat at the end of the table. He had never fully appreciated what an intelligent and beautiful woman his great-granddaughter had become. She was more than able to stand up for herself and back her thoughts with logic and understanding. The excitement that ran across her face as their conversation deepened was quite fascinating to him. He thought to himself, her parents would be so proud of her, if only they were here to see her today. He found himself thinking of his granddaughter and grandson-in-law the day when Caleigh was born. What a wonderful day that was. He gave himself a mental shake, "Now, now old man, you need to stay at the tasks at hand." he said to himself as he stood. He ordered a pot of tea and cups for the three to be served from a house elf, and quietly, but with a very satisfied look on his face left to go to his chambers.  
  
They realized after a couple of hours of intense conversation and discussion that they were by themselves. The tea had grown cold and it was very late. Poppy stated "Oh my, it is really late. I think we all need to go get our rest and meet in the morning after breakfast. I think the library would be the place to go, to begin with." They all agreed. Poppy stood up and headed for her quarters. Caleigh and Severus both walked down the stairs to the dungeons, to their quarters. Both were quiet, deep in their own thoughts about the morrow.  
  
Severus scowled as he walked a step or two behind Caleigh, once again trying to fathom this woman that had seemingly come crashing into his life and just creating chaos in his mind, breaking down barriers and preconceived ideas left and right.  
  
At their quarters, Caleigh turned and looked at Severus "Good night, Professor Snape. I.." She stopped there, not sure of what to say. She felt bad about what happened at supper.  
  
Severus' face was expressionless. "Yes, Miss Crawford, do you have something to say?" his voice was that of velvet, but underneath there was that knife edge as he forced himself to look into those eyes again.  
  
"I.I." she stumbled trying to decide how to put it, then she decided that apologizing after the fact was no way to go about it. "I am looking forward to working with you and Poppy. I have read a lot about the research you have done here at Hogwarts. Prof. Nereys is quite interested in your work and has included a lot of the papers that you have published in his classes."  
  
"He has?" Severus' face dropped the scowl for a moment as he was rather surprised that his publications had actually made it that far abroad.  
  
"Oh yes. He was quite fascinated about the results you got with your Energizing potion, and I am interested in the after effects it has on the body, in the rate of the heart and other effects." She once again lost herself in one of her favorite topics of conversation, potions and the medical aspects of them. "I do have a question on one statement that you made, if you would care to come for tea at some point in the future, I would like to get it and go over it with you." She really had looked forward to working under Snape. He did have a reputation as one of the greatest Potion Masters of his time.  
  
"That would be fine, Miss Crawford at some point in the near future, I'll look forward to it. At the moment however, I think we both need to get our rest in readiness for tomorrow's tasks. So until then, Good evening." Severus tipped his head to her slightly, turned and walked to his door, opened it and shut it quietly.  
  
Caleigh opened her door and quietly closed it behind her.  
  
The next morning, Caleigh awoke feeling very refreshed after a good nights sleep. She was up before sunrise and decided to go for a run. She had brought a jogging suit that she had purchased in the States at a Muggle sports shop. She slipped into it and put her cloak over her shoulders at least until she got outside. She left her room, stepped out into the hallway, turned and began to walk up to the staircase leading to the main floor. As she passed Professor Snape's door she saw a light shining out from under it. She hesitated a second, then decided to go on without saying anything.  
  
Her Grandfather had given her a route that he had felt safe enough for her to run in the mornings, as he knew how much she enjoyed it. There was also a spot on the map that was marked as safe for her to transfigure if she wanted to. She arrived at the main doors and left the building. She hung her cloak on the corner of a stone that was sticking out just a bit from the wall.  
  
Severus had been up until the wee hours of the morning getting his notes and such together for the meeting the next day. He had some specific points he wanted to address right from the beginning on this training. The fact that he had went to bed, tried to sleep and couldn't was not to be admitted.  
  
He was awake when Dumbledore's voice came through the fireplace, "Severus, are you awake?"  
  
"I'm right here, sir." He replied tiredly.  
  
"I know the three of you are meeting this morning, and Caleigh did not answer, so she must be out running. I have the list of students I want to invite to enroll in the training, would you please stop by my office on your way to breakfast and pick it up?"  
  
"Yes, I'll stop by..Is Caleigh running somewhere?" He asked, rather confused at such an odd thing to do.  
  
"Oh it's a Muggle habit that she picked up in the States. She asked me to draw a map for a safe running area. She runs every morning as a form of exercise" Dumbledore responded, with a smile. "Odd thing to do this early if you ask me."  
  
"May I ask what route you told her to take?" Severus asked, curious.  
  
"Why certainly, I'll just leave a copy of the map with the list down by the gargoyle. Actually, it would put my mind at ease if I knew you were to check on her from time to time. Just don't let her see you, unless you want her too. I get the feeling she is one who does not like being checked on." unbeknownst to Severus, Dumbledore was smiling at that point.  
  
"Oh wonderful," he thought sardonically "I'm a nanny, again!"  
  
Dumbledore saw the signs in Severus, what surprised him that it was after only 24 hours. He did not understand why Severus reacted to Caleigh as he did when they first met. He would have to find a way of asking Severus about that. However, he had rather hoped that something might grow between him and his great-granddaughter. He knew Severus well enough to know that once the man gave his heart it would be for eternity, it would take time though. He also trusted him, he knew that he would not do anything to hurt her if at all possible. He also knew Caleigh had what it would take to help his young friend work through his history of involvement with Voldemort. He knew he would worry much less about both of them if they did develop something. This he would help and encourage.  
  
Severus stepped out of his door into the hall and headed for Dumbledore's office. As he was rounding the corner to the stairs he heard running footsteps from the hall up above. Without thinking, he sank back against the wall behind a suit of armor. He saw Caleigh walking quickly down the stairs. She had her cloak thrown over her arm and she was dressed in dark blue running slacks and jacket, with her hood up to protect her from the slight drizzle that was coming down outside. As soon as she entered her rooms and closed her door, Severus finished walking up the stairs, taking two at a time. He did not care to come into contact with her just yet today.  
  
After breakfast, Severus headed for the library. He had seen neither Caleigh nor Madame Pomfrey in the Great Hall. As he entered the library, he caught sight of both of them at one of the tables by the window. He walked over to them, "Good morning." As he nodded to them both and sat down, putting the information he had brought with him on the table.  
  
"Good morning." They both replied in unison.  
  
"I've a list from the Headmaster of the students he wants to invite to enroll in our class. He also needs a list of supplies and textbooks to send with the invitation." He began. As the group got down to business of forming the training program, the hours flew by. At lunchtime, the list was ready to be returned to the Headmaster along with the list of books and supplies.  
  
"Severus, I need to meet with Professor Dumbledore anyway, why don't I go ahead and take it with me?" Caleigh asked as she was getting up to leave. She had had an idea and wanted to talk to her Grandfather about it first before she mentioned it to anyone.  
  
"That would be fine. Thank you." Replied Severus, as he had hoped to get back down to his office. He had made a quick copy of the list of students and he wanted to check some of their records to see their predisposition for potions. He was also adding to his assessment of Caleigh. She was highly intelligent, apparently knowledgeable in their mutual field, but also willing to accept his and Poppy's judgments over her own, when a decision had to be made. This woman was something else, he had never come across anyone quite like her. In so many ways she seemed more mature than her years after all, in ways that he had observed somewhat immature than her years.  
  
Caleigh left the library and headed for the Headmaster's office. As she got out of earshot, Poppy turned to Severus, "Severus, I have known you too long, what is going on with you? You have questioned her as if she was taking a N.E.W.T. or something. Do you not feel she is capable of this?" she had observed her friend in many different situations and had yet to see him be this hard on any of his students. It was if he was trying to find fault with her at every step.  
  
Severus replied with a smirk, "We will see, Poppy, we will see." He turned on his heel and walked from the library, black robes billowing behind him as he strode to his office.  
  
Caleigh reached the gargoyle she said the password and as it moved to one side, she stepped into the foyer. As the staircase lifted her up, she thought about how to approach him with her idea. She knocked at the door.  
  
"Come." came the response from the Headmaster.  
  
"Headmaster?" she called as she opened the door and closed it after she entered.  
  
Albus looked up at his great granddaughter fondly. "I'm alone my dear, it's all right." He said smiling at her. "How is the meeting progressing?" he asked.  
  
"We've finished the list of books and supplies you'd asked for." Caleigh handed him the parchment she had in her hand. She was still trying to think of a way to approach him, but as usual with her Grandfather, she ended up just blurting it out anyway. "Would there be enough funds for a trip for Severus and I to go to my school in the States? I would like for him to consult with the Potions Master there on some things that I think might just work well with what we are trying to do. With Prof. Nereys' experience with the military hospitals in their country and how they are able to make them mobile in the field, he would be able to inform Prof. Snape of the preparation techniques they use. I believe it would be extremely beneficial for what we have in mind." she stopped, took a breath and waited for his answer.  
  
Albus listened to her suggestion, thought a few moments. "It's so close to the beginning of the term, do you think Severus would be willing to go?" He asked thoughtfully.  
  
"That I'm not sure of. I haven't approached him yet with the idea. I wanted to talk to you about it first." she replied, hoping her Grandfather would approach Severus about it.  
  
"Let me consider it first for a bit. I need to do some checking and I'll also contact the Headmaster there and consult with him as well. I think it's a good idea, and they are as concerned about the recent turn of events as we are." he was patting his beard as he thought of what might be done. "Madame Pomfrey would have to cover both classes while you're gone, that might be quite a bit for her to try to do, but I'll think about it."  
  
"We could postpone the potions end of it for a few weeks, as we want the students to get in some field practice, bugging out as they say in the States. We would also like for them to get in some extra flying practice, those that are on the Quidditch team could help with that. We want them to be able to move from one position to another quickly and efficiently. They would also need special permission to apparate from the Ministry, and we would need to alter the ward against apparating within the school grounds as well. Not in and out of the grounds, just from one spot to another. That way Poppy would only have to worry about Professor Snape's regular potions classes" she said thoughtfully. "Then we could concentrate on potions when we get back."  
  
"That's something definitely to consider." Albus was still stroking his beard deep in thought. 


End file.
